


Always the First to Run

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Love, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, a little angsty, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: A night of passion between Dan and you leads to you panicking and leaving the next morning. That night leads to some consequences. When those consequences come to light Dan and you are left trying to figure out your next move. Will you be able to find a way to make things work? Will you both be able to get over your own stubborn ways and find happiness. Or will you run away just like you always do. Whatever happens you better figure it out soon. It's not just about you anymore after all.





	Always the First to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Another request on Tumblr.

You shouldn’t be doing this. Your brain was so eager to scream this phrase at you, but your sense of lust was overpowering any common sense your mind was throwing at you.

Dan and you weren’t drunk. You were both just the slightest bit tipsy enough for any doubts, about stepping over the line of friendship into whatever this was, to be thrown out the window.

Neither Dan or you were big drinkers, but it had been a rough few weeks for Dan at the very least. He’d ended a shitty relationship with a girl who you had always felt was equally as shitty as the relationship had been.

You had been the one to suggest the night out, your treat to Dan to lighten his mood.

The original plan had been to go out for sushi and then hit the bowling alley. You had done just that but the bowling alley had margaritas really good margaritas and really good whiskey sours.

Somehow Dan and you had found yourself locking lips and calling an uber to take you back to his place.

Dan had at least been sensible enough despite his slight intoxication to ask if you were sure about this. He had asked you more than once, and you had thrown all hesitations and common sense out, telling him that hell yes you were sure.

You were a mess of tangled limbs resting against the sheets in Dan’s bed. His lips were locked over yours. He was buried deep inside of you thrusting into you eagerly. The headboard was slamming against the wall behind you and you couldn’t help but to feel relieved that Dan had recently bought his own home, so at least there were no apartment neighbors to freak out over the noise.

You ran your nails down his back working a hiss from his lips as he moved back to rest on his elbows trying to thrust at a different angle. If this didn’t feel so damn good you’d probably be embarrassed by the noises leaving your lips. You were practically screaming, your words not lining up in an intelligible mess of a sentence.

“Good…Fuck soooo good, Danny, Danny, Dan, Danny.” The words flowed from you your nails continuing to dig against his skin. He was so going to have a few scratch marks come tomorrow. Then again you were so going to have hickeys that would be impossible to hide.

Dan grunted as you spoke again tilting your hips allowing him to thrust even deeper. “So big, fuck you’re so big.”

Dan managed to giggle the statement making your cheeks flush the second they left your lips. It was so porny but you were too far gone to pleasure to really give a shit.

He managed to nip at your neck working a giggle from you as he teased. “So tight, fuck. Babygirl you’re so tight.”

You shuddered the word babygirl making your center clench around him. He took notice of it his lips pressing to the shell of your ear as he spoke again. “Babygirl, babygirl…ugh fuck babygirl.”

You were soaked both in sweat and your own arousal. You weren’t sure if any other man had gotten you this worked up. Then again, no other man had been Dan.

How long had you wanted this moment? How long had you hopelessly fawned over Dan sure that he would never see you as anything other than a friend?

Unbeknownst to you Dan was having similar thoughts. He’d wanted this so badly. He had told himself that he couldn’t have you. You didn’t see him as being anything other than Dan, dorky, funny, musical Dan who made you smile.

He had been crazy about you from the second Suzy had introduced you to him. You had been a long-time friend of Suzy’s, since childhood.

You had moved around a bit the past few years finally settling down in Los Angeles for a moment at least. You were independently wealthy enough thanks to a trust fund, your grandmother had set up for you, that you could travel as much as you wanted. You had used all that time travelling to take photos. You had even sold a few photos to a few travel magazines and brochures. You had somehow found yourself becoming a freelance photographer.

Suzy had talked you into settling down for a while, and you had admitted that the idea had sounded nice. You were growing burned out with a life spent jumping from plane to plane from country to country. Maybe it was time to stay in one place for a while?

Maybe it was time to make some friends that you actually stuck around to hang out with?

Suzy had asked you to help out with a few of her videos, make up tutorials. She had always insisted you were too pretty not to be filmed. You had always rolled your eyes and pointed that she was your best friend, she had to say you were pretty.

Despite your insecurities and your shy nature, you had agreed to help Suzy out with her videos. That had been how Dan and you had first met.

Dan had to agree with Suzy, you were pretty, you were more than pretty. You were gorgeous. If he had more courage he might have asked you out right on the spot.

His lack of confidence hadn’t stopped him from flirting with you. You had flirted right back of course, never allowing yourself to think too hard about what it meant.

You had told yourself that Dan and you were just friends, just friends who flirted endlessly and shot moon eyes at each other. He didn’t see you that way. He could have anyone he wanted; he was charming enough, cute enough, successful enough. He could have anyone.

You had stood by trying not to frown as he had fallen into a relationship with his last girlfriend. She hadn’t liked you and the feelings had been mutual. Suzy and you had taken to privately calling his girlfriend the leech. She was constantly hanging on Dan, constantly insisting that all of his attention be turned on her. She had never let him go out on his own, she always had to be there, always clinging to him like he was a possession instead of a person. She was so snooty, so catty, so obnoxious. She liked everyone’s attention to be on her. Her ego could fill an entire amphitheater.

Still though you had tried to shove back any jealousy and continue to be Dan’s friend, even if seeing him with someone else had hurt. He had seemed pretty miserable with his now ex-girlfriend, but you had kept your lips shut, never telling him that he deserved so much better.

Suzy had tried hard to push both Dan and you towards each other before he had begun to date the leech. You had both resisted though. You were both too stubborn to admit that you might like one another in ways that went way past friendship.

When Dan had announced that he and the leech had broken up you had felt bad for being so happy. You had bitten back any celebratory comments choosing instead to be just as supportive as you always were.

You were pretty sure that this wasn’t what you had in mind though when you had decided to be supportive of Dan.

You ran a hand down Dan’s back grasping onto his backside trying to speed up his thrusts your voice growing desperate. “So close, sooo close Danny, please more, so fucking close.”

Dan took the hint thrusting a bit rougher his hand sneaking down in between your bodies to rub your clit. You gasped your thighs shaking at the action, his fingers working the sensitive little nub at an expert’s pace.

Your orgasm hit you like a brick wall. You clinched down onto him your back arching his name spilling from your lips like a prayer.

The feel of you so snug against him was all it took for Dan’s end to hit him hard. He made a few sloppy thrusts his release spilling deep into you.

Your body continued to milk him as he collapsed against you his lips running lazily along the nape of your neck.

You had been surprised as he had rolled off of you only to yank you against him his voice drowsy a happy satisfied smile on his lips. “Sleep.”

And you had done just that.

…………….

The anxiety that had hit you the next morning had been unbearable.

You had woken long before Dan the slight haze of intoxication long gone. Your cheeks had flushed as it hit you that you were as nude as the day you were born. Your cheeks had only grown darker when it hit you that Dan was nude as can be as well.

Your mind was automatically assaulted with terrible thoughts. You had made a giant mistake. You had ruined your friendship. This was a bad idea. Dan had just been looking for a rebound. You had been just a nice familiar face for him to vent to. You had been a nice safe body to use. He had just used to you to get over his heartache.

Dan couldn’t have let last night happen with the intention of it becoming anything more than just sex. This was Dan after all, Dan who was freaked out by commitment, Dan who didn’t stay in a relationship longer than a year.

You couldn’t just be a one-night stand, and you couldn’t be just a fuck-buddy. You had spent the last month watching Dan date someone else. It had hurt. You refused to let him string you along like this. You refused to just be someone for him to sleep with until he found someone better.

You had just been a one-night stand, just a quick fun fuck. Now it was time to do the walk of shame.

No, you wouldn’t go through that awkward song and dance. You wouldn’t let him wake up and see you here. You wouldn’t face him and the awkward conversation sure to come.

So, in order to save yourself from the rejection you knew was coming, you had done what you were best at. You had run.

When Dan had woken to see you were gone it was like a punch right to the gut. What had he done wrong? He had scolded himself knowing the answer. He had been the one to kiss you, sure you had kissed back, but he had initiated the kiss.

You had probably assumed he was using you to get over his ex. As quick as the guilt hit him it was replaced by anger.

How could you assume he was just using you? How could you think that he was that type of person? You were his friend, he would never use you as some sort of rebound to get over heartbreak.

He wanted to drop everything and go find you. He wanted to tell you all of these things; that he would have never slept with you without it meaning something. He wanted to ask you out properly. He wanted to try making you work; the one thing he’d wanted for so long now.

But his body remained stationed in place in his bed. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t move.

What if you rejected him? What if you had woken up and realized you had made a mistake?

What if you didn’t want him the way he wanted you?

That thought hurt, you not wanting him. He wasn’t good enough for you a voice was quick to tell him. What did he have to offer you? He was a workaholic with a weird job and a weird schedule to match it. You were probably better off without him.

 

…………………………………….

The next few months had been awkward. Dan and you didn’t talk. You openly avoided each other. You both ignored the voices in your heads that told you to do the mature thing and talk this out.

You were both too stubborn and afraid of rejection to actually talk about what had happened like adults. Instead you just stopped speaking to one another. You openly left the room when the other entered. You both pretended that the other didn’t exist, no matter how much it made your hearts hurt.

Everyone noticed. It had been hard not to pay attention to the obvious change in Dan’s and your relationship. You had once been inseparable friends, but now, you wouldn’t even look one another in the eye.

Suzy had tried hard to drag what had happened out of you, but you had always just shrugged it off, stating that friends just sometimes grew apart.

Of course, both Suzy and Arin and just about everyone else had tried to drag the story out of Dan as well. Dan had lied through his teeth though, saying that nothing was going on, you were both just busy with your own lives.

You had been coming around the Grump Space less and less and it hurt Dan more than he wanted to admit. He knew he had spent the past few months being a mopey mess. He tried to power through the pain in his heart, but in his moments alone he was unable to focus on anything other than how miserable he felt.

He missed you, he missed you so much. He was such a coward, why couldn’t he just talk to you? Why couldn’t he find the words to fix this?

Dan didn’t mean to be eavesdropping. He had meant to walk away from Arin’s cracked office door until he had heard Suzy say his name.

Dan had ignored the voice in his head telling him to walk away but his feet remained glued to the floor as Suzy spoke. “This is a giant freaking mess Arin. Dan doesn’t even know.”

“How long has she known? Is she just going to keep this crap from him? He has the right to know.” Arin insisted his voice raising a bit.

Suzy was quick to soothe him her voice soft. “She’s known for about a month now…That’s why she’s stopped coming around. It was a surprise to her. She’s freaking out. You know how her last relationship was Arin…that guy was a real piece of work…that’s why I talked her into coming here…staying in LA for good. I thought Dan would be good for her, but they’re both too freaking stubborn to admit they want each other.”

“So, they slept together and are still being stubborn idiots….and now they’re in this mess.” Arin pointed out causing Suzy to let out a small chuckle.

The chuckle ended as quick as it started. “Yeah, brilliant friends we’ve picked…I don’t know what to do Arin…it’s not our place to tell him, but we can’t just keep it from him. That’s wrong, not telling him. He has the right to know. I don’t know what to do. [Y/N] is my best friend. I can’t betray her trust…but Dan is our friend too. I don’t know what to do.”

Dan couldn’t stop himself from bursting into the room his eyes wide his voice rising a few octaves. “What do I have the right to know?”

“How long have you been standing there?” Arin and Suzy both blurted out guilt written across their faces.

Long enough, now what isn’t [Y/N] telling me? What do I have the right to know?” Dan asked his heart slamming in his chest.

His brain was jumping to a million different possibilities, each scenario more frightening than the last.

Suzy and Arin connected eyes sharing a glance as they struggled to find the right words.

Arin was the one to speak ignoring the glare Suzy sent him. “She’s pregnant. [Y/N] is pregnant. It’s yours.”

Dan felt as though his knees were going to give out from under him. Suzy and Arin both were quick to move him to the sofa before he had a chance to collapse.

Dan stared up at Suzy his brow furrowing. “She told you?”

Suzy sighed nodding her head her voice tight. “Yeah. She called me a few weeks ago crying. She’s so lost…she’s afraid to tell you.”

“I have the right to know. She didn’t think I’d be scared too.” Dan snapped flinching a bit as Arin stepped forward not happy that Dan was being so irritable with Suzy.

Dan let out a heavy sigh running his hands through his hair as he spoke up again his voice stern. “Call her…Tell her to meet me for lunch. Tell her either she shows up or I go to her place. She’s not running away this time.”

Suzy frowned wanting to argue, her first instinct to protect her best friend. Arin was quick to speak sending Suzy a quick reassuring glance. This was the right thing to do. “Okay, I’ll call her. I’ll tell her to meet you at Eat Street.”

You had to talk. Dan was done avoiding you.

…………………………………….

That was how you’d found yourself sat at a bistro not far from the Grump Space. Dan had tried not to freak out and confront you when you had met his eyes. You were sat at a small table sitting out in front of the bistro under the shaded dining space.

You looked exhausted. Dan couldn’t deny the twinge of concern as he spotted you. You were too pale, and you looked sick. He wasn’t sure if you were sick from the stress, or the confrontation that was about to come, or maybe the pregnancy.

Dan was the first to speak knowing he sounded angry. He’d been raging about this all the way here. Were you just going to keep this from him forever? Were you just going to have his kid and never bother to tell him about it?

Did you trust him so little that you were going to have his baby and never tell him? Was he that bad of a person?

He wasn’t good enough for you to stick around after the night of passion you’d shared two months ago and now he clearly wasn’t good enough to inform that you were carrying his child.

“We need to talk.” You cringed at Dan’s words. He sounded so angry. He had a right to be angry you told yourself.

You had screwed up.

You picked at your Cobb Salad and Dan barely touched his Turkey Club. The both of you were lost as what to say after Dan’s statement.

You knew Dan had found out the truth. Suzy and Arin had let the cat out of the bag.

Suzy had insisted that it was an accident. Dan had just overheard them talking about it. He had insisted on meeting you here to talk about it.

You knew you couldn’t be angry with Suzy or Arin for this. It wasn’t their job to hold your secret. This was all going to come out one way or another.

You were a coward. You were too afraid to tell him. He had the right to know, but you had wanted to run away just like you always did.

You sighed knowing you looked pale as you forced the words from your mouth. “I know why I’m here…I know I have…I have something I need to say…Something you need to know. I know you already know what I’m about to say…You deserve to hear it from me…not from Arin or Suzy. You deserve to hear me say it.”

You stared up at him your throat growing tight as you struggled not to sob. You had cried enough already. “I’m…I’m pregnant.”

Dan dropped the French fry he’d been holding his throat growing tight. So, it was true, you were pregnant.

“It’s mine?…I mean, that’s why you’re telling me? I’m the father?” Dan blurted out the words becoming tied up in his throat as he tried to get over the voice screaming in the back of his head.

Pregnant! PREGNANT! You were pregnant.

You tightened your jaw nodding your head your eyes turning from him once again. It hurt too much to look at him. “Yeah…I mean the dates line up. It’s yours. I’m only a few months.”

“Are you sure I’m the father?” Dan blurted out wanting to punch himself in the face for allowing the words to leave his mouth.

He knew how that question sounded. He knew how shitty he sounded right now.

You glared up at him your temper threatening to take hold. Dan couldn’t help but to flinch scooting back in his chair as he took in your glare. If your eyes could shoot daggers he was pretty sure he’d be bleeding right now.

“I don’t just jump into bed with anyone Dan. You’re the only guy I’ve slept with in a long time. Contrary to whatever you believe I’m not some quick fuck.” You snapped your voice low the hurt clear in your words.

Dan’s own temper threatened to spill over his own heartache working its way from his lips. “I didn’t say that. You’re the one who disappeared that morning. How was I supposed to know that you just don’t do this every weekend?”

He flinched at his own comment. He knew that it was a low blow. He was being an ass. He wasn’t shocked as you reached for your purse opening it and tossing money down on to the table.

You spoke your voice still low enough, despite your anger, not to attract any nosy spectators to the conversation Dan and you were engaged in. “Go fuck yourself Dan. That street goes both fucking ways. You don’t get to throw me walking away, all on me. You could have called me. You could have shown me that I wasn’t right to assume that it was just a one-night stand. You don’t have the right to act like I’m the only one who screwed up.”

Dan glared up at you his own temper boiling over and spilling out. “Yeah we both fucked up that morning. I wasn’t the one who was going to hide that I’m pregnant though. You were just going to keep this from me, weren’t you? You were going to hide my kid from me? For how long? Were you just going to have me show up to sign the birth certificate? Or were you just going to wait until I ran into you to find you with a huge belly…or what? Were you doing to wait until I saw the kid and connected the dots? Were you just going to disappear and have the kid show up on my front step when it turned eighteen and went looking for me?”

You cringed knowing he was right. If you could have avoided it you probably would have never told him. You had learned that you couldn’t count on anyone. You had told yourself that Dan wouldn’t be any different from anyone else in your life.

You had been prepared to take this on all on your own.

You tried not to cry as you gathered your things. You wanted to pretend that he wasn’t right about everything. You spoke up shaking your head struggling to escape the guilt you felt. “I don’t…I’m not sure…I just…I wanted time to find out the best way to tell you…I can do a paternity test if you want to think I’m just trying to pin this on you. I’m not asking you for anything. I was wrong not to tell you right away…I was afraid…The ball is in your court Dan…You can be there if you want, but you don’t have to…If you wanted to you can fuck off and let me do this on my own. I’m not going to force you to be there when you clearly don’t even think it’s yours.”

Dan felt his heart sink feeling utterly helpless as you stomped away not once looking back at him. He had screwed up. He had really screwed up.

You were pregnant. You were having a baby, his baby.

This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen.

He was going to be a father? He was technically a father right, now wasn’t he? There was a life growing inside of you, half you, half him.

He wanted to follow you, to drop to his knees and beg you to talk to him, but what if he had fucked up too much? His words had been cruel.

How was he supposed to fix any of this?

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there. The ring of his cell phone was what yanked him out of his pity party.

He cringed Suzy’s voice sounding cold on the other end. “You fucking asked her if it was yours? You asked if she was sure you’re the father?”

“I…I know. I fucked up.” Dan stated knowing he deserved to have his own words thrown into his face.

You may have made a mistake keeping this from him. He had made a mistake too though, asking you all the wrong things. He should have talked about why he was upset like a mature adult. You had needed his support and all he had done was throw how upset he was in your face in the worst way possible.

Two wrongs didn’t make a right.

“Yeah, you fucked up. It took me an hour to convince her not to pack her bags and disappear Dan. She thinks you’re going to want a freaking paternity test. She’s talking about going back to Florida, back to her family’s estate. She can’t go back to her father’s place Dan. He treats her like she’s a failure as it is since she’s not some ditzy heiress happy to sit back and count her money like her half-sister. He criticizes her for every choice she makes and never recognizes her successes. Showing up on his doorstep pregnant out of wedlock is going to really stick that knife into her deeper.” Suzy snapped causing Dan’s heart to sink.

You wanted to run. He had made you think he didn’t want to be there. You were prepared to run away and take this on all by yourself.

You had talked a little bit about your family, about how you didn’t fit in. You wouldn’t get the support you needed back in Florida.

“Don’t let her leave.” Dan begged as he reached into his wallet struggling to pull out his debit card. He had to pay this bill and then he had to find you.

There was a bit of muffled noise on the other end of the line Arin’s voice entering the mix. “We’re taking her home with us. You can find her there man. What are you thinking Dan? You have to fix this. You’re nuts about her, and yeah, she messed up. She admitted that she messed up. She was scared, I know you’re scared too…but you gotta move past this. It’s not about you or just her anymore.”

Dan cringed as he signed his receipt and shoved his wallet back into his jacket pocket. “I know…I know. I don’t know what to do. I’m a dad…I’m someone’s dad. What kind of dad am I going to even be Arin? I’m a workaholic who makes dick jokes on the internet and writes songs about orgies. I can barely make time for myself. My kid is going to see what a mess I am.”

Dan paused a small weak laugh escaping his throat as he spoke again not helping but to be self-deprecating. “This kid going to look at YouTube and Spotify and realize that their dad is a freak. They’re going to be ashamed of me…I’m going to be that weird embarrassing dad.”

Arin let out a small laugh Dan’s comment at least lightening the mood. “No, it won’t. You probably will be an embarrassing dad, but not for those reasons. If anything, this kid will have your and [Y/N]’s] sense of humor. This kid is going to be proud of you. You have to give him or her something to be proud of though Dan. It’s not about what you want anymore. You and [Y/N] have to grow up and figure this out.”

“I know…We’re going to figure this out. I’m not letting her leave. I don’t want her to leave.” Dan remarked taking in Arin’s statement.

Arin was right. It was time to grow up.

Dan needed to be something you and this baby could be proud of.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

You were sick of crying. You found yourself sitting up in Arin and Suzy’s guest room the door shut tight. You clutched onto a pillow your eyes watering as you tried to quieten your sobs.

Suzy and Arin had already done everything they could to soothe you. You had lied, said you were better now. But you weren’t better, you weren’t sure if you would ever feel better ever again.

A voice in the back of you head told you that you deserved all the tears and all the pain.

You had been a selfish stupid idiot. You had been a coward. You had been heartless.

You had been almost ready to avoid Dan forever, to keep this entire pregnancy from him. You had been so ready to do this all on your own. You had been ready to deny him the chance to even be a part of this.

You wouldn’t be surprised if Dan hated you forever.

Yes, what he had said to you had hurt. He had the nerve to ask if this baby was actually his. He had asked how he was supposed to know that you didn’t’ just jump into bed with any guy who crossed your path.

Suzy and Arin had insisted that he had reacted out of hurt. He didn’t mean it, they had insisted. Dan wasn’t that cruel.

The words wouldn’t stop ringing in your mind though. The voices in your head called you all sort of terrible things; coward, slut, selfish, a terrible person.

You were a terrible person and you were going to be a terrible mother.

Only a terrible mother would deny it’s baby a chance to get to know it’s father. Only a terrible person would run away from Dan never giving him the chance to be a dad.

You were shocked by the knock at the bedroom door. You were even more shocked at the voice on the other side of it. “[Y/N]…it’s me…Dan…can, can we talk. We need to talk.”

You wanted to tell him to go away, but hadn’t you done enough damage as it was? You had avoided him enough already. You couldn’t avoid him any longer.

You stood up from the bed hesitantly opening the door.

You let Dan in without a word not taking notice of the large shopping bag in his hands.

You avoided meeting his glance as you spoke trying your best to be strong. He was probably here to tell you that he wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready for things not to be all about him. He needed to focus on his career. He wasn’t ready for anything to pull him from that.

“I can do this by myself. I meant what I said. I don’t expect anything from you. I’m going to have this baby and I’m prepared to raise it by myself. I won’t force you to be there. I don’t expect child support or anything like that. I’m more than financially able to care for this baby on my own. I don’t need anything from you.”

Dan held back the need to be upset by your statement. You probably had the right to assume that he was going to run away from his responsibility. He had never given the aura of being comfortable with commitment after all.

He spoke hesitantly reaching out to take your hand in his. His touch was so soft almost as though he was afraid your touch would burn him. “I want to be there. I don’t want you to do this alone. You shouldn’t have to do this alone.”

You shook your head still so stubborn, still refusing to be his burden. “I don’t want you doing it because you have to. I want you there because you actually fully want to be there 100 percent…not because I’m some kind of obligation.”

Dan took a deep breath deciding to just take the risk. He might as well say the words he should have said months ago. “I want to be there because I love you. I’m in love with you. I have been for so long now. I know…I know the way things happened between us, it wasn’t ideal. I would do things differently if I could go back in time and change things. I would have asked you out right after I met you if I could go back in time. I would have asked you out a long time ago, before we had a chance to make a mess of things.”

You frowned doubt not allowing you to hear him out without your anxieties peeking up. "Getting together now…wouldn’t that be so fucked up?….What if we fall apart? It’s not just about us anymore Dan. What if things don’t work out? I don’t know if I can sit back and have this screwed up former relationship with you built out of you just trying to do the right thing. I mean…what the hell am I supposed to do when you meet someone new? I…”

You didn’t have a chance to finish this statement as Dan gave your hand a squeeze quick to speak up. “Who says it wouldn’t work out? Don’t doom us before we even give it a shot. If you’re going to shut us down before even trying you might as well run away now and save yourself the time. I don’t want you to run from me…I don’t want to run from you. I know I haven’t always been the best about…I don’t know not freaking out about commitment. I love you. I want to be with you. I don’t care how unconventional any of this is. Anyone who has anything shitty to say about it, can fuck off. This is our relationship not theirs.”

He paused taking a deep breath reminding himself to be calm. “I know it’s not just about us anymore. I also know that these past few months not speaking to you, being without you, it’s been hell. I love you. I don’t think I could stop loving you. If anything, this baby only makes me love you more…I mean yeah, it’s scary as hell. I’m terrified, but we can be terrified together.”

Dan opened the shopping bag he’d been holding moving his hand from yours to pull the contents of the bag out.

You widened your eyes as he handed you the first item. He spoke nodding down at the pill bottle. “I didn’t know if you’ve been taking prenatal vitamins yet or not…The pharmacist at the CVS said these are good. They’re fruit gummies…I figured you’re having morning sickness…so pills might be kind of hard to handle. I got a couple of other things too...some tea that is supposed to soothe your nausea. The Pharmacist said it's safe to drink. I found this book too, it's supposed to like tell us all the things we should be doing...all the stuff we should expect from trimester to trimester.”

You bit the inside of your cheek resisting the urge to tell him that you’d already bought a bottle of prenatal vitamins just like these, same brand and everything.

It was a sweet gesture.

You widened your eyes as he handed you the next item. You stared down at the stuffed animal in your hands; a fluffy white and yellow stuffed animal puppy with yellow floppy ears.

Dan cleared his throat his cheeks flushing. “I had a stuffed animal kind of like this when I was a kid…mine was blue, but I figured I needed to find some sort of neutral color since we don’t know if we’re having a boy or a girl….not that we’re going to raise this kid, like, I don’t know…sticking to like gender roles or whatever. I mean I’m planning on wearing a tutu over my Danny Sexbang costume in my next music video…So I’m not about to say what colors our kid should like.”

You burst out laughing suddenly realizing this was the first time you’d laughed in months now. You managed to stare up at Dan a bit blown away to see nothing but total adoration in his eyes. “Thank you…I’m sure he or she will love it.”

You took a chance taking Dan’s hand in yours placing it against your stomach relieved that he didn’t yank his hand away like you’d feared he would. His eyes grew a little wide, but he kept his hand pressed to you a small smile crossing his lips.

A baby, your baby. You were having his baby.

You took a deep breath deciding to just go with what your heart was screaming. Listening to the voices in your head was what had gotten you into this mess to begin with. “I want to give us a try…I love you. I love you too Danny. I have for a while now.”

Dan leaned in as soon as the words left your mouth his lips sliding along yours.

You wrapped your arms around him not letting go of the stuffed animal. He held you tight against him as your kisses grew more impassioned.

You pulled back reluctantly as a knock sounded at the door Arin happy to shove his head into the room. He grinned opening the door quick enough to see just what Dan and you had been doing. “Cool, you two have finally grown a pair and gotten together.”

Dan snorted at this comment nodding his head. “Yeah we did.”

He paused his hand pressing back to your stomach a small smile crossing his features. “We’re a family. No one is breaking us apart. Not even our own stubborn dumb selves.”

Arin snickered nodding his head at Dan. “Good. I’m happy for you. Now if you’ll excuse me Dan, I’m going to go tell my wife that she doesn’t have to poison you for breaking [Y/N’s] heart.”

Dan snorted at this part of him sure that Arin wasn’t just joking.

You managed to speak your lips sliding along Dan’s once again as Arin left the room. “You’re going to be a great dad.”

Dan snorted at this his heart swelling with pride. You believed he could do it. Maybe he could as long as you were there by his side.

“You’re going to be a great mom.”

He pulled you against him his eyes closing comfort washing over both of you.

You hadn’t gotten together in the most conventional way, but you were together. For Dan and you that’s all that mattered.

You were a family now, and you weren’t going to run away.


End file.
